dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Must Pay The Warrior of Justice Top Barges In!
is the eighty-second episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on March 19, 2017. Its original American airdate was October 6, 2018. Summary After obtaining Zeno's blessing to proceed, Top expresses his intent to punish Goku for his evil ways. Goku and Top begin their battle. Top quickly gains the upper hand, displaying a surprising level of speed and agility despite his size and dislocates Goku's shoulder. Goku breaks free of the grip and puts his shoulder back into it's socket before responding by attacking with a flurry of blows, but Top manages to grab Goku in a powerful bear hug which causes him a great amount of agony. He begins squeezing the life out of Goku and Shin suggests stepping in to put an end to the battle but Gohan tells him to wait and watch what happens. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan Blue and the force causes Top to release his grip of him and at the same time shocks all of the Gods in attendance for having the power of a God. In his powered up form, Goku gains the upper hand in their melee and damages Top with a Kamehameha though he is still shown to be standing. As the two power up even more, Goku mentions breaking through his limits and the Grand Minister puts an end to the fight to prevent unnecessary death and also to save the excitement for the Tournament itself. As Top leaves, he reveals to Goku that Universe 11 has a warrior even stronger than him named Jiren and that if the two of them can only fight to a standstill then he stands no against Jiren. The Great Priest begins creating a martial arts arena suitable for the Tournament of Power and giving the participating Universes a period of two days to assemble their teams. In the Sacred World of the Kai, Beerus and Goku get into an argument over Goku's constant relaxed and negligent attitude, which Whis breaks up. The group agrees to convene at the Capsule Corporation to discuss their future strategy. Major Events *Goku and Top battle each other to a draw. *Goku learns of the existence of Jiren. *The Grand Minister announces the rules and date of the upcoming Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Top Appearances Characters Locations *Zeno's Palace *Universe 7 **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshitaka Toshio *'Storyboard' - Kazuhiro Ochi *'Episode Director' - Ayumi Ono *'Animation Supervisor' - Hirotaka Nii, Hiroyuki Itai & Yukihiro Kitano *'Key Animators' - Hirotaka Nii, Takenori Tsukuma, Shoichi Funaki, Hironori Sawada, Moriyasu Taniguchi, Masato Nishikawa, Tatsuya Oka, Anime R, Saori Kasai, Hong Beom-seok, Jin Xinyou, Pu Qi Bi, Pu Yumei, Zhuo Shuixian, Li Jiayong, Sheng Junhao, Li Xinghe, Yin Renxing, Mido Douga *'2nd Key Animators' - Yukihiro Kitano, Jin Inaba, Atsushi Nikaido, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Hiroyuki Itai, Yeong-chaek Tu Differences from the manga *In the anime, Top himself chooses to face Goku, wanting to hand out punishment for what he believes are Goku's evil doing ways. In the manga, Top faces Goku merely because of Zeno's suggestion on wanting to see Goku fight and Top does not hold any kind of grudge against him. *In the manga, Goku and Top were given the rule of no flight. This rule was not in place in the anime. *In the anime, Goku uses his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue form against Top. In the manga he also used Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God. *In the anime, Goku and Top's match ends in a draw. In the manga, Top won the match. Trivia *Jiren appeared in the original version of this episode, and the written preview for the episode retained all mentions of Jiren. As such the episode was originally labelled "Goku Must Pay The Warrior of Justice Jiren Barges In!". However he was replaced by Top for the final version. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 82 (BDS) es:Episodio 82 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Imperdoável, Son Goku! Toppo, o Guerreiro da Justiça se intromete! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 082 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super